A Christmas Wish
by Illiamwa
Summary: A short story of Harrys parents and their friends when they were still at Hogwarts (Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, etc.) Somewhat romance


Title: A Christmas wish Author: Illiamwa Summery: A short story of Harry's parents when they were still at Hogwarts Authors Note: I am currently writing a story titled "The Order of the Phoenix" but I decided to try something new, and show you the life of Harry's Parents.  
  
A Christmas Wish  
  
  
  
James and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindore table at Hogwarts, eating like a heard of starving Hippogriff's while flirting immensely. Lily had just turned a bright red color for something James had just whispered in her ear, making her face the same beautiful color as her hair. James saw he embarrassed his girlfriend and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Lily's face had turned back to its original color, with its smooth skin, rosy red lips, and beautiful emerald green eyes. James thought at how beautiful Lily was, with her smooth strait hair, and him with his black hair that was about as tame as a dragon, and his dull gray eyes. James looked up at the Enchanted ceiling that was portraying the night sky, with small snowflakes that would fall to where the candles were and then vanish. He stared at the wonderful, perfect white fluffy clouds and wondered if Lily though he was handsome, how he thought she was beautiful. James frowned at that thought when one of his best friends Remus tapped him on the shoulder and quietly whispered  
  
"It's going to be a full moon tonight. We better get going." James nodded as the left over mashed potatoes on his plate vanished. James quickly gave Lily a goodnight kiss and quickly explained why he was leaving. She nodded and then went back to talk to her friend Molly Brown. Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus went out threw the great oak doors of the dining hall and waved to their Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, who seemed to understand perfectly.  
  
They walked on the damp grass of the Hogwarts grass, and tried not to be spotted by the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, whom they heard was appointed the job a few years earlier after he was expelled for reasons unknown. Once the Womping Willow was in view Remus looked up at the sky and saw the full moon clearly threw the gentle clouds as the process he hated happened. It happened every month. It only takes a few seconds for the process to begin but it is the most painful experience Remus has of his entire life, and he must do it every month. He howled out in pain, as the hair on his neck grew longer, as did ever other hair on his body. His eyes turned bright yellow, as so did his teeth, which were now dangerous pointy fangs. The cry's of pain turned into barks or howls, as a wolf would, as his snout grew longer and his body morphed into the body of a wolf with thick brown hair all over his body. Sirius was first to turn into his anigmus form. He leaped in the air, and before he touched the ground he was a large black dog, as large as a bear. It was James next who ran after the werewolf and dog, but before his second step he was a large stag with gleaming white antlers and rough fur all over his body except for his smooth black hooves. Then it was short and nervous Peter who whimpered as he turned into a rat and scuttled after the three large and very fast animals who were easy to follow because of their strange marking in the Christmas eve snow.  
  
Remus's wolf instincts were kicking in now. He wanted to run faster, and hunt or attack, but James and Sirius prevented this. Sirius would ferociously bite Remus on the neck if he tried to run to the side or escape. James would buck him with his large antlers in the side if he tried anything funny. They ran around in circles around the Womping Willow easily out running any swings it used trying to hit them. They ran in circles as fast as they could around the tree trying to tire Remus out until Peter touched the button on the tree to open up the passage. They only ran a few circles when Peter hit the button with his little pink nose making the tree stop swinging at the three friends and just stay still.  
  
They had all run threw the opening in the tree into the stone tunnel that led to the supposedly haunted Shrieking Shack. After a few minutes of running down the cold damp tunnel Shrieking Shack trying to keep the howling in pain Remus in tack they finally reached it. The shack had a couch that was singed, torn, and ripped in many places, as so was the walls. The rest of the night consisted of Sirius and Remus growling and fighting each other. The would bash their skulls together, slash their claws, growl, and viciously bite each other making many bleeding wounds. James, still in his stag form, would admire his deer look in a shattered mirror on the wall as Peter went into hiding not wanting to get accidentally eaten by Sirius or Remus. Once light shown brightly threw the cracked floorboards threw the ceiling another even more painful process happened, becoming a human. The process was about the same as before except in backwards order. The friends had also turned into their human form as the watched their scream in pain as Remus became human again. After Remus was in his human form and he put on his ripped robe Peter healed his cuts and gashes with his wand. The three friends were exhausted from the previous night and did not want to walk all the way back. They knew this would happen so when the first decided this routine they would have the each brought a pair of broom sticks and kept the in the room. They were all on the Quidditch team except Peter who was afraid of bludgers. James was the seeker, Remus was the Keeper, and Sirius was a beater. They had a race down the hallways; even peter who was on a school broom he stole. Remus won the race as the reached the end of the hallway. They hopped off their broomsticks as they flew back to the Shack (they had put a mangeting charm on them).  
  
It was Christmas day and the four friends quickly wanted to get back before anybody could notice they were gone. The four boys quickly ran up to their dorm room for part of the seventh year boys. Sirius and James had the room to the left along with Frank Longbottem, and Larry Mathews, as Peter and Remus slept with Kurt Thomas, and George Finnegan. Sirius and James tucked themselves in and pretended to snore loudly. Their snoring plan had obviously worked because Mark and Larry immediately woke up and shouted with glee as they saw their presents. Once the two friends had noticed their room mates awake they pretended to wake. James stared over at Frank who was a tall boy, extremely handsome and head boy (he was an excellent wizard) while Larry who was a muggle born, short, chubby and wasn't a very good wizard. James saw Sirius ripping open his gifts so James decided that's the same he should do. He first opened Sirius's gift, it was a Quidditch threw the age's book. Next he opened the one from Remus, it was a pile of chocolate frogs and a few other assorted candy items. After he opened Frank and Larry's gifts (Franks was a golden eagle quill, and Larry's was a short stack of used comic books) he opened Peter's gift. It was a book labeled Hexes and Jinks, to do to your enemy's. James thanked all of them and then went down to the common room where he would be meeting Lily. The room was empty except Molly Browns tabby cat curled up in front of the blazing fire. Harry went to go sit on the couch when Lily came walking down the stairs wearing a velvet red nightdress. James smiled as he put out his hand to escort his lady to a large window at the rear of the common room where they would exchange gifts. James took out his wand and orchidiroseit! A dozen beautiful roses shot out of his wand as he handed them to Lily. Lily was flattered by this and giggled, as she smelled the roses. They sat down in front of a wide glass window reviling Hogwarts grounds as snow trickled threw the sky. James took out his wand and Accio Lily's gift! Down the stairs a rectangle package wrapped in an emerald green color came zooming towards them. It was about to land in James's hand when Lily snatched it. She put her hand into her pocket and took out a small rectangle box with light blue snowflake wrapping.  
  
"I thought my wrapping would match you eyes," James said as he stroked his fingers threw Lily's smooth red hair, and stared into her beautiful eyes. Lilly smiled and then started to open her gift. She quickly took ripped open the package and saw a black velvet case. She slowly opened the case and gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a golden chain necklace with a small gold rose embodied with small red jewels at on the petals.  
  
"Its beautiful!" Lily said as she marveled at her gift "Now open yours!" James also ripped open his gift and opened a small wooden box as he also gasped as he saw what was inside. It was a silver ring with and an orange cannon that flew all around it. Harry recognized it at once. It was the Chuddly Cannon Ring! Every player on James's favorite team the Chuddly Cannon's (they were eighth in the league) had their own, and you couldn't get one unless you were on the team  
  
"How'd you get this?" Harry said as he stared at his ring.  
  
"I have my ways" Lily smirked as she struggled to put on the necklace  
  
"Let me help!" James said, as he was being a gentleman. He picked up the golden necklace and slowly moved his body towards her. He moved his hands around her neck as they dragged on her skin and he clasped the necklace shut. His face was now an inch away from hers and his lifted his face as he stared into her emerald green eyes. Their faces slowly moved closer as the embraced in a warm, loving kiss. 


End file.
